Doraemon: New Person
by daninft4430
Summary: nobita dan dkk kesulitan saat doraemon harus kembali kemasa depan lagi. bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya?
1. prolog

Disclaimer : Original karakter milik Fujiko F. Fujio saya tambahkan OC saya di fanfiction ini.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, adventure

Warning : OOC, perubahan bentuk character, aneh XD

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

 **New Person**

Prolog

Semua orang telah berubah meniggalkan jejak lama mereka yang tidak akan bisa dirubah dari kenangan. Masa kecil yang tidak akan terhapus dari memori terus menghiasi wajah-wajah muda dengan senyum lebar. Sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama sudah dilewati dan kini ada ditingkat menegah atas. Perjuangan mencapai itu tidak pernah mudah dan butuh waktu lama. Tapi saling membantu adalah jalan terbaik untuk mencapai kesuksesan.

Nobita dan kawan-kawan juga saling mendukung satu sama lain. Doraemon dari abad 22 turut mengawasi perkembangan Nobita. Namun ia harus kembali keabad 22 dalam waktu yang lama karena ada masalah repair dan upgrade yang harus dilakukan. Banyak hal yang menyulitkan tanpa bantuan Doraemon tapi ia dan kawan-kawannya sedang berusaha keras menyelesaikan masalah.

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

Baru prolog ha ha ha XD

Dikit banget soalnya baru pertama kali nulis ff atau cerita jadi begitulah -_- ….

Maaf kan saya :"(

Btw review jangan lupa ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Original karakter milik Fujiko F. Fujio saya tambahkan OC saya di fanfiction ini.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, adventure

Warning : OOC, perubahan bentuk character, aneh XD

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

"Hei!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang memanggil. Terlihat sosok dengan tubuh ramping, rambut terurai sebahu yang terlihat lebut dan dibalut dengan baju terusan berwarna pink dengan rok pendek selutut. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum sambil mendekati seseorang di depannya. Orang tadi hanya menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hei! Tunggu aku…."

"…."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya menunggu sosok yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa berbalik.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali…. Selamat datang kembali."

"…."

Dia hanya tersenyum pada seseorang yang ada di hadapanya. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya beriringan dengan orang tadi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengabari kami jam berapa kau akan sampai kesini? Aku menunggumu sejak pagi tadi"

"…."

"Jangan diam saja. Ayolah, bukankah kita sudah berteman lama?"

"…."

"Oh ya aku dengar kau akan kembali kesekolah besok?"

"…."

"Dekisugi-san! Apa kau masih mengingatku?!"

"…."

"…."

"Iya"

"Haa…. Akhirnya kau bicara juga."

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin mengujimu sebentar. Aku penasaran apakah sifat yang bersemangat itu berubah atau masih tetap seperti dulu. Karena itu yang aku rindukan darimu. Ngomong-ngomong kau berubah sangat banyak, Shizuka. Aku tampak lebih dewasa dan tentu saja kau tetap cantik seperti dulu. Kau tampak manis mengenakan pakaian itu."

Muncul semburat pink dipipi gadis muda yang tampak ramah dengan senyum manis yang masih berkembang diwajahnya. Monamoto Shizuka panggil saja Shizuka, gadis yang sangat populer di sekolah. Dihadapannya adalah laki-laki yang juga sangat poluler Hidetoshi Dekisugi atau Dekisugi. Dia banyak digemari wanita karena ketampannya, tidak hanya itu ia juga pandai dalam bidang akademik dan olahraga. Beberapa siswi bahkan suka sekali menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Sejak enam tahun lalu ayah Dekisugi dipindah tugaskan keluar negeri, ia dan keluarganya ikut pindah sehingga ia menempuh pendidikan di asrama yang tidak mengizinkan siswanya membawa ponsel pribadi oleh sebab itu ia jarang sekali mengabari teman-teman yang berada di Jepang. Selama tiga tahun itu pula ia mengikuti klub basket hingga membentuk tubuhnya menjadi tinggi, ramping dan berotot. Seperti model dia sangat cocok dengan setelan apapun bahkan mengenakan jaket tebal di cuaca terik seperti ini. Karena hari ini dia baru saja pulang dari Amerika yang sedang musim gugur.

"Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, Shizuka."

"Iya sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Iya begitulah…. Mereka masih harus bekerja dan baru bisa pulang dua minggu lagi"

Wajah Dekisugi terlihat datar namun Shizuka tahu bahwa dia tampak sedih dan kecewa. Shizuka berusaha menghibur Dekisugi namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama perjalanan menuju halte bis mereka hanya berdiam tanpa suara. Suasana menjadi dingin seketika ditambah dengan bandara yang cukup lenggang hari ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan halte bis. Dekisugi melepas jaket tebalnya dan menaruhnya dalam koper. Shizuka yang berada disampinya ikut membantu membuka koper besar itu.

"Wah kau menge-pack barang bawaanmu rapi sekali" Shizuka membuka pembicaraan.

"Hehehe….aku memang sengaja merapikanya agar muat dengan selimut elektrik yang aku beli." pipi Dekisugi sedikit memerah karena malu. Ia sengaja membeli benda itu untuk menghangatkan dirinya saat musim salju di sana.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, bis pun datang menjemput. Mereka pun segera masuk, memasukan koper kebagasi atas dan duduk paling belakang. Di dalam bis hanya ada mereka berdua dan sopir. Dekisugi menyamankan duduknya dan mulai membaca novel barunya sementara, Shizuka memeriksa ponselnya dan dering pun berbunyi.

"Halo….Iya aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Tentu kami akan segera sampai 15 menit lagi."

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi."

"ya…. Sampai nanti"

Dekisugi melirik kearah Shizuka kemudian menanyakan pada siapa tadi dia berbicara tapi, Shizuka hanya tersenyum isyarat rahasia. Dekisugi cemberut sambil menahan tawa dalam hatinya. Sebenaranya dia sudah tahu dengan siapa Shizuka berbicara, ia hanya berpikir Shizuka berusaha membuat kejutan padanya agar ia tidak murung lagi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:00 sore. Mereka turun di depan halte bis dan menunggu dijemputan taksi yang mereka pesan. Namun Shizuka mendapat telepon dari sopir taksi bahwa ia tidak dapat menjemput karena taksinya mogok.

"Maafkan atas kesalahan saya nona. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa paman kami akan mencari taksi lain saja."

"Terimakasih nona. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah."

"Iya paman. Terimaksih kembali."

Shizuka menutup teleponnya. Berselang beberapa detik sebuah mobil sport besar berhenti di depan mereka. Yang ternyata milik Suneo dan dua orang lainnya adalah Nobita dan Takeshi. Dekisugi benar-benar tekejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Ia juga memperhatikan bahwa teman-temannya itu banyak berubah dari segi penampilan maupun sikap mereka.

"Yoo…. akhirnya kau pulang juga Dekisugi." Sahut Takeshi turun dari mobil dan langsung merangkul Nobita yang ada di depannya.

Takeshi goda biasa dipanggil Giant sekarang ia tampak tinggi tegap juga berotot dan berisi. Mengenakan kaos merah polos dan jeans panjang dilangkapi rompi berwana biru gelap atau lebih sering tanpa aksesoris hanya kaos dan celena saja. Meski begitu, banyak wanita yang suka pada penampilanya tapi dia tetap setia hanya pada seorang gadis yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan denganya.

Di sampingnya, Nobi Nobita tentu tidak lebih tinggi dari Giant tapi tubuhnya tetap lebih tinggi dari Shizuka dan Suneo namun setara dengan Dekisugi. gaya berpakainya sama seperti dulu namun lebih sering mengenakan koleksi hoodie miliknya. Tubuhnya juga ramping dan tampak lebih segar ditambah otot yang tertutup dibalik pakaiannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, sobat!" sambut mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih teman-teman. Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian mau menjemput kami."

"Tentu saja kata kan teman." jawab Nobita.

"Wah wah sepertinya ada yang terharu."

Honekawa Suneo yang baru turun dari mobil dengan gaya yang sok keren menampakkan senyum rubahnya karena tahu jika Dekisugi terharu. Sikap yang terlalu percaya diri tidak akan pernah berubah darinya penampilannya juga modis dengan pakaian yang bermerk terkenal, baju dengan kerah dan lengan pendek juga jeans dibawah lutut serta aksesoris tindik menghiasi tubuh rampingnya yang tidak terlalu berotot sama seperti dulu. Yang berubah hanya dia tidak terlalu pelit sekarang.

"Hahaha…"

Tawa mereka memecah kesunyaian taman sore itu. Matarhari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Tiga pria muda itu membantu mengangkat koper Dekisugi ke bagasi mobil. Shizuka membeli keroket ditoko seberang jalan. Setelah selesai mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menggantarkan dekisugi sampai rumah. Sambil bernyayi kecil mereka memakan keroket yang asapnya masih mengepul menyebarkan harum melewat jendela mobil yang terbuka. Langit berwarna orange serta burung gagak yang terbang kesarangnya menggiringi perjalan mereka berlima.

Bersambung….

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

Astaga apa ini….

Malunya aku yang baru pertama ngepost ff….

Maaf ya kalo ffnya geje wkwkwk

Story by me ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPER 2 DI SKIP »»»»

Kalo ga dibaca ga masalah karena ga berpengaruh besar sama chapter 3. Cuma tentang dekisugi yang ga pernah kelihatan orangtuanya kok dan kalian semua juga sudah tahu. 

Kalo mau cari aja "Doraemon: New Person special Chapter 2" tanpa tanda kutip.

Yup chapter spesial.

Bagi para fujo dan fudanshi disarankan karena menurutku manis ~˽~

Bagi yang yang gasuka hal-hal begituan boleh juga kok **tapi, ingat ini hanya anime bukan manusia asli**.

Yang ga suka/benci jangan buka.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Original karakter milik Fujiko F. Fujio saya tambahkan OC saya di fanfiction ini.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, adventure

Warning : OOC, perubahan bentuk character, aneh XD

******************************** Story By Me ***************************************

Matahari pagi menyinari melalui celah-celah jendela membangunkan setiap insan dari tidurnya. Burung-burung gereja menanti matahari berdiri lebih tinggi lagi di atas atap untuk berjemur dan mencari serangga dilapangan. Seperti biasa aktivitas dikota sangat sibuk. Penumpang kereta berdesakan, berderet mengantri ketujuan mereka.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dapur.

"Aduh….ini terlalu menyulitkan" omel Nobita berusaha menyiapkan makanan sendiri.

Ia harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri sampai dua hari kedepan itupun kalau belum ditambah kekek yang menyuruh orang tuanya tinggal lebih lama.

"Ibu, ayah, Doraemon cepatlah pulang…." Nada suara seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Sudah setengah jam bertarung dengan waktu. Akhirnya Nobita bisa berangkat sekolah juga. Langkahnya yang santai sambil bersiul-siul terdengar oleh sekelompok orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau lama sekali!" teriak Giant diujung jalan.

"Aku harus menyiapakan semua sendiri. Apa kau mampu melakukannya hanya dalam setangah jam, hah?" balas Nobita sedikit cemberut

"Aku akan melakukannya dalam 15 menit kau tahu!" tantang Giant yang sudah mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Shizuka berusaha mengehentikan perdebatan mereka dibantu Suneo.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kesekolah yang berada dikota jadi mereka harus naik kereta untuk sampai kesana tepat waktu. Di depan mereka Dekisugi telah menunggu mereka. Dia mengucapkan salam dan langsung mengikuti mereka.

siswa-siswi sudah ramai memenuhi jalan ada yang jalan kaki, naik sepeda dan naik bis atau kereta karena rumah yang cukup jauh. Hari ini adalah pertengahan semester I sekolah mereka yang setera dengan SMA. Sekolah mereka terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Sampai disekolah pagar besar akan menyambut kedatangan murid-murid, didalamnya ada halaman menuju ke gedung sekolah. Gedung sekolah terdiri dari tempat loker sepatu, koridor, ruang kelas yang ada ditingkat dua sampai empat, aula sekolah, gedung khusus olahraga indoor, kolam renang, lapangan belakang untuk olahraga outdoor atau acara festival sekolah lainya, terdapat juga tempat parkir sepeda dan taman disamping gedung sekolah, dan atap sekolah yang dibatasi tembok atau pagar jaring yang tinggi.

Empat sekawan itu telah sampai di sekolah tapi tidak seperti biasanya parasiswa terus memperhatikan kedatangan mereka dari jalan sampai kedalam sekolah. Tentu karena kedatangan pria tampan dan cerdas-Dekisugi diantara mereka. Hampir semua siswi berteriak histeris tidak jarang ada yang menggambil foto layaknya idola terkenal di televisi yang datang ke sekolah. Memang dari dulu Dekisugi sudah cukup populer ditambah dengan perubahan penampilan dan fisiknya kepopulerannya semakin meningkat.

"Menyebalkan…. Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua langsung terpesona oleh anak baru?..." Suneo yang berada di sampingnya sampai menggerutu kesal merasa kalau dia dikalahkan hanya dalam sekejap saja.

"Hahaha mengapa kau harus kesal, hah? Dekisugi bahkan belum menampakan pesonanya." Gurau Nobita.

"Chi!" bibirnya semakin maju.

"Itu benar, mungkin saja dia akan merebut gadis yang kau suka, hahaha" ledek Giant sambil merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Jangan menghasut, sialan!"

"Hahaha" tawa puas Giant membuat telinga Suneo panas.

Sampai dikoridor kelas pun Dekisugi banyak dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Para pria hanya bisa miris melihat adegan berbahaya yang hampir melukai harga diri mereka dan mengomel sendiri dalam hati atau denagn temannya. Bel berbunyi karena jam sudah pukul 08:00 pagi, kemudian seluruh sekolah menjadi gaduh, para siswa berebut masuk tapi tetap saja para gadis tidak mau menyingkir. Sampai salah seorang guru datang menghentikan kekacauan itu dan menyuruh para murid masuk kelas. Adalah wali murid 1-B kelas Nobita sekaligus keempat temannya yang lainnya. Nanami Rika biasa disapa bu Rika sebagai Guru matapelajaran matematika sifatnya yang tegas dan penyayang membuatnya menjadi guru favorit banyak siswa. Hari ini ia mengajar pertama selama dua jam di kelasnya sendiri.

"Berdiri, membungku, salam" perintah ketua kelas pada semua murid.

" Selamat pagi Bu"

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" balas bu Rika.

Ia memandangi seluruh ruang kelas. Seluruh murid sudah lengkap 23 orang ditambah murid baru. Ia menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri ke depan kelas.

"Hajimemashite nama saya Hidetoshi Dekisugi siswa pindahan dari Amerika, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Dekisugi Memperkenalkan diri diakhiri bungkukan badan.

"Baiklah silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu, tuan Hidetoshi"

"Terimakasih bu"

"Nah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini"

"Baik"

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran tepat pukul 04:00 sore terdengar keras seontareo sekolah. Seluruh siswa dengan cepat keluar kelas.

"Shizuka, ayo pulang bersama" ajak salah satu siswi padanya.

"Ya ayo. Teman-teman aku pulang duluan ya" ia meminta izin sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya sampai besok" jawab beberapa pria muda dalam kelas kompak.

Shizuka meninggalakan kelas bersama dengan beberapa orang siswi, sementara sekelompok siswa yang bergabung dalam tim Baseball memiliki rencana untuk berlatih sore ini setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu Giant sebagai ketua tim menyusun rencana dan pola-pola serangan yang akan mereka lakukan dalam latihan.

 _Sreet bruk_

Terdengar pintu kelas digeser keras. Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang asing masuk. Seluruhnya adalah beberapa anak laki-laki kelas 1, 2, dan 3 dari sekolah sebelah yang sering menindas dan berbuat kegaduhan di sekolah lain setelah kelas berakhir.

"Hallo semua…. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukakan di sini? Aa…. Coba aku tebak. Hmmm…. Sepertinya menyusun rencana latihan baseball ya?" salah satu dari mereka mulai menggangu dengan nada mengejek.

"Maaf tapi jika ingin masuk seharusnya kalian mengetuk pintu dulu." Giant angkat bicara.

"Oh…. Benarkah?" dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan berlagak menantang.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dia siapa, hah?!" orang yang berada di sampingnya membentak keras sambil memukul meja dengan tongkat kayunya.

"Dia ini ketua geng Akai Tora, Tuan Muda Hakegawa Kojirou sebagai pewaris perusahaan Abura. Kalian semua bodoh!" dia melanjutkan bicaranya sambil menujuk-nujuk menantang kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak seperti itu" ucap Giant.

"Berengsek! Beraninya kau berkata-kata didepan boss kami" sahut yang lain.

"Kita habisi saja mereka boss"

"Buat mereka semua tunduk pada kita"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Sorak-sorakan menggila dari para anggota geng membuat suara gaduh di ruangan itu bergema, merubah suasana menjadi mencekam. Giant mulai mendidih wajahnya memerah menahan amarah namun masih dicegah oleh Setsu sang ketua kelas dan Nobita, mereka yang sejak tadi memegangi lengan Giant. Dia paling benci orang yang merendahkan dirinya.

"Cukup" Kojiro memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya.

"Tapi boss…"

"Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah jika kau melanjutkanya" anacaman halus yang membuat anggotanya bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf sebaiknya kalian pergi saja jika tidak ada perlu" ujar Tetsu.

"Ha ha ha kalian lucu sekali. Untuk apa kami datang jauh-jauh kesini, hah? Tentu kami ingin bersenang-senang"

"Lalu?"

"Kami ingin menantang kalian untuk bertanding baseball nanti sore tapi…." Kaliamat itu berhenti. Kojirou kemudian berjalan maju mendekati Giant dan mendekatakan wajahnya kehadapan Giant memperliahatkan mimik sombong berselimut goresan luka di sisi kanannya dan tersenyum merendahkan. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gaint kemudian berbisik sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh anggota lainnya.

Seketika Giant membeku, keringat dingin mengalir diseluruh pelipisnya. Timnya menjadi khawatir tentang apa yang tadi dibisikan Kojirou padanya.

"Bagaimana?emm… tapi kupikir… sebaikanya kau mengambil tawaran ini atau aku akan mengancurkan reputasi sekolahmu dan menyebutmu pecundang karena tidak bisa memimpin tim mu" kemudian Para gengster itu meniggalkan kelas sambil memukul-mukul dinding dengan benda-benda yang mereka bawa.

Giant terduduk dengan lemas. Wajahnya pucat pasih tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka tahu ia sedang menahan emosi yang mungkin saja karena bisikan tadi berupa ancaman.

"Baiklah….ha…." Napasnya berhambus begitu berat.

"Aku ambil tawaran itu, sialan!" teriak Giant lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Teman-temanya saling memandang bingung. Mereka tidak tahu harus apa tapi demi mempertahankan reputasi sekolahnya dan harga diri pemimpin mereka, mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti apa kemauan Giant.

******************************** Story By Me ***************************************

Sorry lama ngepostnya

Ulangan terus sih… tidur aja Cuma 4jam kurang lebih -_-

Tapi dah nih tinggal baca dan tunggu kelanjutannya oke

Btw review jangan lupa ^_^


End file.
